With water-cooled engines used on automobiles or the like, it has been the practice that the engine cooling water temperature is controlled by means of a thermostat for controlling the amount of cooling water to the radiator, a radiator cooling motor-driven fan or the like. However, the requirements for the reduced warm-up period during the winter season, etc., have not been met satisfactorily.